


Just Another Thursday Night - art only, comic style

by Thruterryseyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruterryseyes/pseuds/Thruterryseyes
Summary: Rufus calls on Bobby for help





	Just Another Thursday Night - art only, comic style

 

 

This was a Summergen gift for someone who wanted Bobby and Rufus.

 


End file.
